


Dressing the Part

by starlightwalking



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Bodyguard Romance, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking
Summary: Tauriel proposes a political facade of a relationship; Kili pines; danger lurks beneath the surface. Still, love will find a way, even in when those involved are only acting and dressing the part.





	Dressing the Part

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic for Kiliel Week 2017, last November, and only just now finished it...yikes! But here we are :)  
> This is vaguely a Regency AU though it's more the aesthetic of regency than anything else. They're all human and we're dealing with kings and ladies, and though I don't go into detail about everyone's clothing, it would be safe to imagine it in the regency style.  
> As I was writing this I was shocked to find myself writing such a trope-y fic, but I think it turned out pretty well! I hope you all enjoy :)

Kíli adjusted the collar of his shirt, staring at himself critically in his hand mirror. He ran a hand through his hair, bit his lip, and sighed dramatically, hoping desperately that the beautiful woman beside him in the carriage would notice him.

After nearly a minute of preening and nitpicking his physical appearance, Tauriel interrupted his misery.

"Alright, your Highness, stop fidgeting," Tauriel said firmly. She reached over and pulled at the bottom of his shirt, then sat back and folded her arms. "I'm your bodyguard, not your maid. You look fine."

"I don't want to embarrass myself in front of King Thranduil," Kíli said, though the real reason was that his heart beat faster when she touched him to stop his nervous fidgets. He had been madly in love with Tauriel ever since he had first hired her as his bodyguard, though he kept his feelings secret to everyone but his brother. "You knew him, didn't you? When you lived in Mirkwood?"

Tauriel frowned and looked away. Kíli immediately regretted the question—though he yearned to know more about her vague past, the last thing he wanted was to push her away.

"Yes, I did know him," she said in a neutral tone. "I was in his service before I was in yours."

"What's he like?" Kíli asked.  _Why did you leave?_  was the question on his mind, but he dared not push his luck. Tauriel had never divulged anything other than the smallest, most trivial details of her time in the neighboring kingdom of Mirkwood, and he sensed she was hiding something.

She glanced at him briefly with her soft hazel eyes, a marked contrast to the fiery red of her hair. Even dressed sensibly in a bodyguard's outfit, Tauriel was gorgeous; Kíli could imagine her in all sorts of beautiful dresses, but the real thing before him was better than anything he could think of.

"He's a good king," she said. "Fair. Just. Strict, though. When I left—" She cut herself off, a scowl creeping onto her perfect lips. "Well, he's not very forgiving, either."

"Do you think he'll recognize you when I arrive?" Kíli said with a frown. "Might that cause trouble? I don't want you to be hurt—or to jeopardize my mission." His uncle, King Thorin had sent him on a diplomatic mission to better their kingdom's relationship with Thranduil's people, and he was grateful to have Tauriel along with him, and not just because her presence was comforting.

Tauriel narrowed her eyes. "He will most likely remember me...but I do not believe that will be an issue. His grudges are personal, not political, and he would not embarrass me in front of the court. He is a sensible politician."

"Are you excited to be back home, Tauriel?" he asked.

"This is not my home any longer," she said shortly, turning away from him. "Now, your Highness, I ought to do my job and not distract you."

"Can't you call me Kíli?" he pressed.

Tauriel sighed. They'd been through this conversation before, and each time she refused, touting the same line she said now: "It would not be proper."

"But we are friends," he insisted. "You are more than a bodyguard to me, Tauriel!"

"I am afraid you are nothing more than an employer to me, your Highness," she said evenly, and with those few simple words, she crushed his heart. Sometimes, Kíli wondered if she knew he was in love with her and was trying to let him down gently.

The next few hours of travel were uneventful; it was only when the driver of their carriage halted to rest the horses that Tauriel spoke to him again.

"Your Highness, I was thinking," she began as she relaced her boots. Kíli watched, fascinated, as her long fingers weaved the string tighter and tighter around her foot. A sudden fantasy of those fingers entwined around his warmed his heart, but he shook the thought away as quick as it came.

"Yes, Tauriel?" he said as she trailed off.

She grimaced, looking up at him. "I do not mean to spring this upon you, but in truth, Thranduil despised me for abandoning him and his court. I do not think my return will be well-received at all; he may insist I leave you, which my charge to protect you would prevent."

"Well, then, I'll simply have to talk to him," Kíli said firmly. "You're not leaving my side." He meant that in more ways than one, but Tauriel didn't seem to get his implication.

"There is a way I could prevent such a situation from even being necessary..." She paused. Kíli looked at her in wonder: he had never seen her so uncomfortable. Tauriel was usually cool and sensible, a being of controlled fire. On those occasions where she had fought to protect his life, she had dispatched his attackers with ease, only to turn back and politely inquire if he was alright. Now, she was... _embarrassed._

"You have come to establish a trade relationship between Erebor and Mirkwood, have you not?" Tauriel continued.

"Yes," he confirmed. She knew this; she was simply dancing around the point she was trying to make, however elusive it was.

"What better way to show my people that you are serious than to marry one of them?" she blurted out.

Kíli reeled in shock. Was she proposing marriage? Perhaps he had not been so subtle with his affections after all! But the thought of marrying her right away sent panic through his heart—and how would this help at all?

"Now, Tauriel, I..." He was at a loss for words. "I can't just..."

"I don't mean marrying me for real," she said hurriedly. "I mean telling Thranduil we are engaged. He will be furious," she said, excitement overcoming her. "If he thinks I am to be your princess, he cannot send me away, and he will have no knowledge of my status as your bodyguard, nor will anyone else. I will be undercover, in a manner."

Kíli could not wrap his mind around her scheme. "Can you say that again?" he asked, frowning. "I don't..."

"We would pretend to be engaged," she said. "And Thranduil would be unable to hurt me, and pressured to help you, and—" She broke off, flushing furiously. "Oh, never mind, Kíli. I should have just kept my mouth shut. I didn't mean to make things so...awkward."

"You called me Kíli," he said, his mood lifting.

"My apologies, your Highness," she murmured, her head bowed. "For everything. Let's get back in the carriage and—"

"No, no," Kíli said. Now that he understood what she meant, he thought the idea wasn't half bad. "I like it, actually. Your idea. After all, it would just be pretend, and I'd get a leg up over Thranduil..."

"Well, that is the plan," Tauriel said, hesitantly making eye contact with him.

All it took was one glance into those hopeful eyes, pale green as the trees of the forest around him, and Kíli was convinced.

"Let's do it," he said. "You'd better call me Kíli now—your Highness."

"I'm not truly a princess-to-be," she objected.

"But you must act the part," he said, smirking. "And dress the part, too. You'll need something new to wear. We can stop in the city before we meet the king and outfit you in something fit for a queen."

"Alright...Kíli," she said, and he shivered at the sound of his name on her lips.

* * *

Tauriel stood as still as she could in the tight corset and petticoats, a smile frozen on her lips. Her hair was immaculately curled, her nails painted and her face coated in powders.

She had not missed this.

She stood a step behind Prince Kíli of Erebor, gazing into the nothingness before her. Kíli—sweet, overeager, Kíli—earnestly introduced himself to Thranduil of Mirkwood, but Tauriel knew that her former king paid him no attention. Thranduil's focus was entirely on Tauriel herself.

"And this is my beautiful bride-to-be, Lady Tauriel," Kíli said, gesturing to her with a warm smile. Tauriel was impressed by his acting; it was almost as if he was truly in love with her. She forced a smile on her face to echo his. "She hails from your mighty kingdom, your Majesty, and I am honored to join her to myself."

Thranduil was silent too long for comfort. Tauriel did her best not to quail beneath his all-too-familiar critical glare, intensely regretting her "grand idea" to fake being Kíli's betrothed.

"Lady Tauriel," Thranduil said at last. "It is...a  _pleasure_  to host you in my halls once more."

"Your Majesty," she murmured, curtseying to him the way she had once done when in his service. The constraints of the clothing she wore were not unfamiliar, but they left a bitter taste in her mouth all the same.

Tauriel had not been entirely honest with Kíli. She had served Thranduil personally, not as a bodyguard, but as lady-in-waiting to his late Queen Calien. She had once even been briefly engaged to his son, Prince Legolas. But things had gone sour between herself and the royal family upon the queen's death, and Tauriel had fled the kingdom.

Thranduil despised her for abandoning his son and his country, but Tauriel simply could not stay in Mirkwood any longer. She wandered the countryside for years, learning to fight, and eventually was hired to be the bodyguard of the kind Prince Kíli of Erebor. She had thought she would never return to Mirkwood, and now that she had, she was swept up in all manner of bitter regrets.

"We have long missed your presence here in Mirkwood," Thranduil continued. "I hope you and your prince will be willing to dine with myself and my son tonight."

"Of course, your Majesty," Kíli assured. He shot an excited glance to Tauriel. "That would be just wonderful."

"And I will meet with you tomorrow, your Highness, in order to discuss trade relations between our two kingdoms," Thranduil said.

"That would be most agreeable," Kíli said.

Thranduil tapped his chin. "There has been much unrest between our kingdoms of late. I admit that there are factions within my realm that clamor for war, but I do not seek bloodshed. If peace and cooperation can be found, I welcome it." He glanced at Tauriel. "Your willingness to unite yourself with a lady of my court will, perhaps, create goodwill with my people."

Tauriel smiled, less forced than before. Her plan was working! "Though in truth it is love that binds us, I am happy it may help our kingdoms find peace."

"Mm." He barely acknowledged her words, instead turning back to speak with Kíli some more.

At last Thranduil nodded, and Tauriel felt his dismissal. She curtsied again, biting her tongue to prevent herself from snapping at him. A lady did not talk back to her king, and in her current outfit, that was her responsibility.

She had not missed this at all.

* * *

The dinner went just about as well as Kíli could have hoped. Thranduil was courteous, Tauriel gracious, the Prince Legolas the model of a gentleman. Kíli himself felt that he had been charming and diplomatic, and he was certain the next morning's trade negotiations would go smoothly as well. His uncle, King Thorin, would be so pleased!

And Tauriel's facade of princess-dom was so utterly convincing that it made Kíli's lovesick head spin. Her gentle touch, glowing glances, and bell-like laugh at the silliest of his jests only drove him further in love, and he let himself forget for a moment that her affections were just for show.

But the moment Thranduil and his son left the dining hall, her cheery grin collapsed into a grimace.

Kíli frowned at her in concern. "Are you alright, Tauriel?"

She shrugged, picking at the tight bodice confining her chest. Kíli thought she looked gorgeous, all dressed up like a princess, and he hadn't even been able to tell she was uncomfortable in these clothes until that moment. It was certainly a change from how she normally carried herself. Still, she adjusted herself so seamlessly that Kíli nearly forgot she  _wasn't_  a princess.

"I know this was my idea, but I'm regretting it a bit," she admitted. "Seeing Thranduil and Legolas again, and being all dressed up like this..."

"It's working, though," Kíli pointed out. "The king acted like he knew you well, and Legolas seemed..." He frowned, not certain how to express what he meant. "He seemed a bit awkward."

"Jealous, probably." Tauriel sighed. "I was...engaged to him, before I ran away from court."

Kíli's mind reeled, readjusting what he knew of her. She had not simply been employed in Thranduil's service, she had been a lady in his court! A future wife to his son!

"No wonder you're so good at pretending to be my betrothed," he murmured. "You've had practice!"

"Kíli, I..." Tauriel touched his hand, so sincerely and desperately that Kíli's heart skipped a beat. There was something in her eyes, something vulnerable—

At that moment, the door to the hall opened. Tauriel jumped back, and Kíli stared up at the newcomer in three kinds of surprise.

"Sorry to interrupt," said Prince Legolas, "only I think I left my coinpurse in here..."

With him was a maid, a girl trailing behind him and staring at him with such open, vapid affection that it made even Kíli's own lovesick mind feel pity. She was small and mousy, hanging on to his every word with wide green eyes.

"Your Highness, your Highness," she said eagerly. She rushed over to the chair where Legolas had sat earlier, proudly picking up the purse. "Here it is, your Highness!"

"Why, thank you, Hethven," Legolas said. He took the purse from her without a second glance, and a look of bitterness flashed across Hethven's face. "Run along now."

Hethven stepped back, but lingered in the doorway, watching.

Legolas did not leave. Stowing his coinpurse into his robe, he approached Kíli and Tauriel, sitting beside them.

"I didn't get a chance to talk to you two earlier, without my father prying in," he said. "It's lovely to see you back here, Lady Tauriel. We have all missed you."

"Even the king?" Tauriel asked doubtfully. "When I left, he and I were...not on good terms. I was worried you would disapprove of me coming along with my dear Kíli."

Kíli smiled at her, his heart breaking. If only she meant those words truthfully!

"My mother's death hit us all hard," Legolas said sorrowfully. "Father lashed out upon you unjustly, and he knows that now. You would be welcome here even if you were not engaged to the ambassador from Erebor." He nodded to Kíli, who did his best not to bristle with protective jealousy.

"We hoped this would be the case," Kíli said, grasping Tauriel's hand. "I'm glad things are proceeding so smoothly."

"As am I," Legolas agreed. "And Tauriel...I am overjoyed to see you happily engaged. You and I...we were not suited for each other. My father sees that now; to be quite honest, I could see it from the beginning. I wish for your friendship, and goodwill between our two kingdoms."

"Of course," Tauriel said wistfully. Kíli wondered if she was still in love with her former betrothed, hating her scheme because she would prefer to be with him instead of Kíli.

In the doorway, Hethven sneezed. Legolas looked up, annoyed. "Run along, I said!" he snapped.

Hethven shot him a look of mingled adoration and hatred, then fled. Legolas sighed. "Serving girls. I never know what to do with them. That one especially...she trails after me like a puppy. I must do something about it one of these days."

Kíli felt pity for Hethven: their situations were not altogether different. "Mm," he said, not sure how to respond to Legolas's words.

"Well, I suppose I will be off," Legolas said, rising to his feet. "Best of fortune to you both. I hope will speak again soon."

He left, and Tauriel sighed, but she did not elaborate on her feelings. Kíli felt like sighing himself: they'd almost had a moment, but now it had passed.

"I'll...I'm going to bed," she said, rising to her feet. "I'll..." She turned her face away from his. "I spoke to a servant earlier. They've given us shared quarters, and a shared bed. As I still serve you, I will sleep on the ground." She shook her head. "Thank you for putting up with me, and I'm sorry for..."

"No, no," he protested, but she was already gone.

* * *

Tauriel spent the next day alone in the guest wing. She felt she could not wander about and meet her old friends; they would ask too many questions, and she did not want to draw any more attention to herself than necessary. Besides, she didn't want to keep her facade of royalty any more than she had to.

She lounged about on her and Kíli's shared bed, half-naked, with the door closed. Last night had been awkward and uncomfortable; she had slept restlessly on the floor while Kíli snored on the bed above her. Now, with him away talking business and politics, she had clambered up onto the pillows and blankets and tried to get a little more cozy.

Tauriel flipped through her personal journal, written in a cipher only she could read. It was full of updates on her physical strength and well-being, of her employment status; occasionally, of emotional rants. She didn't have anyone to vent to other than the pages that lay before her, not since she left Mirkwood.

It had been a mistake to come back. Tauriel should have just resigned from her position as Kíli's bodyguard and retreated back into her wandering lifestyle. And she definitely should have thought twice before proposing this ridiculous scheme!

It was awkward putting Kíli through all this. She could tell he was uncomfortable with this deception, despite how advantageous it was for Erebor.

Kíli offered to include her in the discussion with Thranduil and Legolas, but Tauriel had politely declined. She didn't want to spend any more time with her old friends—family—than she absolutely had to.

There was a knock at her door. Tauriel yelped and threw a blanket over her torso ash a shy serving-maid peeked into the room.

"Oh!" the girl exclaimed. "My apologies, my lady. I'll come back to clean another time."

"No, no, it's alright," she stammered. "Just—give me a moment?"

The door closed, and Tauriel quickly threw on a light overdress. "Come in," she called when she was fully dressed.

The maid slipped inside curtsied shyly. "Are you sure that my lady would not prefer me to return when you are out?"

"I'm staying in all day, it's fine," Tauriel assured her. She frowned. "You look familiar. Have I seen you before? Perhaps before I left?"

"I only came to the capital in this past month," the girl said, not looking her in the eyes. "Perhaps my lady remembers me from the dining hall last night."

"Ah, yes!" Tauriel snapped her fingers. "What's your name—Hithwen? That's my mother's name."

"Nay, my lady, I am called Hethven." She curtsied again. "I ought to be cleaning, my lady."

"Go about your business. I am sorry to bother you." Tauriel picked up her journal again, reading her entry from the previous night.

_Kíli seems to be full of discomfort at this arrangement,_  she had written.  _He flinches each time I touch his hand; he stares at me awkwardly; he stammers when he speaks of me as his betrothed. If it were not for my cool composure I doubt this facade would have lasted as long as it has! I cannot wait until this is over and I can return to my proper position of being a bodyguard._

_Still...it is rather nice to have a hand to hold again. When I was engaged to Legolas, I did like that part of it. And Kíli's heart seems better matched to mine, though of course this is no permanent relationship._

Tauriel smiled, closing her eyes. She suddenly wished Kíli was with her right then, curled up with her under the blankets, her hands comfortably running through his hair...

She blinked and slammed the journal shut, her cheeks turning a fiery red. What a silly thought! Kíli clearly did not think of her in such a light, and it was ridiculous of her to feel so for her employer. It would be better for both of them when they could get back on the road home to Erebor and drop this lie.

"My lady? Are you all right?" Hethven asked hesitantly. "You look...unwell."

"It is nothing," she dismissed. She fanned herself. "Could you open a window? It's hot in here."

Hethven obeyed, then hurried back to tidying up the room. "My lady, is there anything I can do to help you?"

Tauriel sighed. "Talk to me."

"What?" Hethven stepped back. "My lady...that is simply improper for a maid of my station!"

"I've never been one for propriety, and I'm lonely," Tauriel admitted. "Coming back home after all this time...it doesn't feel right. It's not how I imagined it."

Hethven sat down on the floor, staring up at her. "My lady, I hope that my service is not at fault...?"

"No, no, it's not you." Tauriel laughed half-heartedly. "It's just, seeing Legolas and Thranduil again..."

Now it was Hethven's turn to blush. "His Highness has a strong effect on many. I know he makes my heart sigh!" She coughed, then added quickly, "My lady."

"No, no, it's fine," Tauriel said. She shook her head. "I don't hold any feelings for Legolas, not anymore, though...I see where your affections come from."

Hethven sighed. "Do you think he'll ever notice me?"

Tauriel paused. The obvious answer was no: Legolas never seemed to notice  _any_  girl like that, at least not until his father forced one upon him, and certainly not a maid. But Hethven's eyes were so wide with hope and devotion that Tauriel couldn't deliver such a harsh reply.

"Perhaps," she said instead.

Hethven smiled dreamily. "I just imagine he and I dancing under the stars...curled up in bed...Making love—"

As she spoke, Tauriel's imagination turned to Kíli. A dance under the stars would be quite nice; she'd always loved to dance. And as for being curled up in bed—well, she'd already imagined that. It was at the last part that she choked and blushed furiously. The brief consideration of her and Kíli doing  _that_  was enough to make her deeply uncomfortable...though it did not seem all that bad.

"I'm sorry, my lady!" Hethven giggled. "Only, I thought you might feel the same for your beloved. How did Prince Kíli win your heart?"

"Ahh, um," she mumbled. She hadn't thought this far ahead. She closed her eyes and tried to come up with a believable tale. "It was—I was in Erebor, forging a new life...he took a shine to me and invited me to, um, work for him."

"Work for him?" Hethven raised an eyebrow. "In what capacity?"

"As a b—as an, um, a scribe." She waved her journal in the air. "I still write for him, from time to time. Well, one thing became another, and...soon we were in love!"

Hethven sighed dreamily. "If you can wed a prince you worked for, perhaps I'm not so hopeless after all!"

There was a knock at the door. "Hethven!" another maid called. "It's time to clean the other rooms!"

Hethven scrambled to her feet. "Farewell, my lady!" she said. She smiled shyly. "Thank you for your kindness."

After she left, Tauriel picked up her quill and began to write again.

_I just spoke with a curious maid about how I fell in love with Kíli. It was all a fabrication, of course, but...something stirred within my heart. The poor girl stands no chance with Legolas, but I..._

_I think I may truly be in love with Kíli._

_Ah, shit._

* * *

When Kíli walked into his guest room that evening, so exhausted he could barely keep his eyes open, Tauriel had fallen asleep on the bed. Her pile of blankets on the floor had been shoved aside, and Kíli felt a twinge of guilt for allowing her to sleep on the hard ground the night previous. Still, their facade did not extend to the bedroom (even if Kíli somewhat wished it did) and to invite his bodyguard to his bed would be twenty kinds of improper.

Her eyes were closed, her breathing slow and steady. She looked so beautiful and peaceful, curled up on the left side of the bed, that he could not bring himself to wake her. No matter how improper it would be to share a bed, it would be much more rude to shove her to the floor.

But he was tired, and the prospect of spending his night on the ground was unappealing. Carefully, he made his way to the other side of the bed, picking up a journal that lay open by Tauriel's hand. It was written in some script he could not read—not that he would want to. He did not wish to intrude on her privacy  _that_  much!

Kíli set aside the journal and climbed softly into the bed. Making sure that he did not touch his bodyguard's sleeping form—despite the fact that her beauty was nearly overwhelming, despite the fact that all his tired body wanted to do was to snuggle up with this beautiful woman, despite the fact that Kíli was even more desperately in love than before—Kíli went to sleep with distance between them.

He woke in the middle of the night, feeling the warmth of another body pressed up against him. Tauriel was now curled up around him, her hands brushing his back and her legs tangled up with his.

Kíli stopped breathing for a moment, taking in the wonderful sensation of Tauriel's presence. He had no idea if she had consciously done this, or if she had simply rolled over in her sleep. Regardless, her touch felt so nice that he couldn't bring himself to shy away, even though he knew it was the moral thing to do.

He was overcome with love and comfort, and he let his eyes droop closed again…

And then Tauriel gasped. She rolled over and upright, and Kíli turned awkwardly to apologize for his misbehavior, only to fall silent in an instant.

Tauriel was not offended—she was in danger.

Though the maid Hethven's eyes were wide with fear, she held the knife at Tauriel's throat steady. She bit her lip and took a quick, sharp breath.

Kíli scrambled for a weapon of his own. He didn't sleep with any on him, though he might after this, but he had a dagger somewhere around here. He dove off the bed and searched the mess of his things on the floor, eventually finding something sharp.

When he stood back up, Hethven had dragged Tauriel halfway across the room. "D-don't," she stammered. "I'll kill her—they mak-king me do this! I have t-to kill her!"

"What's going on?" he demanded. "Who's making you do this? Why?"

"They said I could—I could marry Legolas, if I d-did this," she said in a strangled voice. "If I g-got rid of the competition."

"Tauriel's  _my_  fiance, not his!" Kíli said. He took a small step forward, but froze as Hithwen's knife pressed closer to Tauriel's neck. Tauriel hissed and stared at Kíli with helpless, pleading eyes.

"They want to st-tart a war," Hethven said. "If she dies, Erebor and Mirkwood w-will fight!"

"So marrying the prince is just a bonus? Just blackmail?" Kíli growled. This must be the doing of one of those awful factions Thranduil had warned him about. "You know they'll cast all the blame on you, right?"

"N-no," Hethven insisted, but her grip on the knife loosened.

Tauriel took a ragged breath and choked out, "Kíli! Go! Find help!"

"I'm not leaving without you!" he snapped.

"Who's the bodyguard here?" she protested.

He took another step forward, not stopping this time. Hethven's hand was trembling now, and a thin line of blood appeared on Tauriel's throat as the knife grazed her.

"I'll kill her!" Hethven screamed. "Don't!"

"Kíli! I'll be fi—" Tauriel broke off as Hethven smacked her with her free hand.

That did it for Kíli. He launched himself forward, knocking Hethven away from Tauriel while she was distracted. With his dagger and hers, they grappled. He could hear her sobs and found an awful pity rising within him. What a tragic tale this was!

Any sympathy vanished as he felt a sharp pain in his gut. He screamed and fell backward, clutching the wound in the stomach.

Then the whole room exploded. He heard Hethven wailing, crying out apologies; he heard Tauriel's thunderous roar as she tackled her to the ground; he heard the door slam open and dozens of voices fill the air.

Legolas was there, with several guards in tow. Kíli didn't pay attention to them as they subdued the would-be killer; all his focus was on the pain.

As soon as the threat was neutralized, Tauriel rushed to his side. Kíli gazed up at her in wonder, a trembling smile struggling to stay solid on his face.

"This bodyguard business is tougher than you make it look," he rasped. "I should— " He coughed, feeling the taste of blood in his mouth. "I should give you a raise."

"Kíli, why? Why did you do this?" she asked through her tears.

"Shh, don't cry," he said gently. He reached up and brushed her face. "It's okay. 'S okay, Tauriel."

"Kíli, no! You are  _not_  going to die!" she insisted. "Not now! Not when I—oh Kíli, I love you! Don't go!"

Kíli's heart stopped beating for a moment as she confessed, and the last thing he remembered was her lips on his.

* * *

Kíli stirred in his bed, and Tauriel started awake. As his eyes fluttered open, she held her breath, hoping beyond hope that this was the moment he came to.

"Tauriel?" he asked, squinting up at her.

"Kíli!" she exclaimed. All she wanted was to take him in her arms and kiss him, but he was still healing, and she knew that was not the best idea. She settled for taking his hand and holding it tightly.

Kíli stared down at her hand, then up into her eyes. "So...all that...happened? It wasn't a dream?"

"A dream?" Now all of Tauriel's relief spilled into her anger. "Of course it wasn't a dream! We both nearly died! And what were you thinking, fighting that crazy maid? I'm the bodyguard, not you!"

"You're more than just a bodyguard," Kíli said softly, and that shut her right up. The way he looked at her, as if it was she who hung the stars and moon and pushed the sun along its course, terrified and exhilarated her. Not for the first time, she had to restrain herself from kissing him right then and there.

"What...what happened?" Kíli asked. He tried to sit up, then groaned, clutching his stomach with the hand that wasn't glued to hers. "Oh, by all the gods...she really did stab me, the monster!"

"The maid, Hethven..." Tauriel sighed. She had  _liked_  the poor girl, had pitied her situation. Well, not anymore. "She was blackmailed into trying to murder me."

"Yeah, I got that much from her," Kíli said. "Who did it?"

"One of the factions that's upset over Thranduil's trade agreements with Erebor," Tauriel explained. "Hethven has been found guilty of only a weak will, and has been exiled from the capital. She spilled the secrets of the faction who threatened her and has been spared her life as a reward."

Kíli scowled. "She deserves worse. She tried to kill you!"

"My life is not the important one, your Highness," she reminded him.

"Yes, it is!" he insisted. "And don't call me that! You were doing so well with just 'Kíli'!"

"The people of Mirkwood are outraged, and have totally turned against any rebels," Tauriel continued, ignoring him. "I'm sure the trade negotiations will be easily cemented, now that it's treasonous to be against them."

"Oh, thank the gods," Kíli said. "That last meeting was torture. Uncle Thorin will be thrilled."

"You've been out for two days. The king's best healers are tending you."

"And you've been here the entire time?" Kíli smiled.

"No, though I wish I could have," she admitted. "I had to get my own wounds treated, and then I told Legolas and Thranduil the whole story."

Kíli fell silent, slipping his hand away from hers. "The...the whole story?"

Tauriel blushed. "Well, not the  _whole_  story. I didn't tell them about our fake engagement. I figured that might mess things up again. And...I'm no princess, but I did manage to give a grand speech about you. I didn't even have to lie about...about how much I loved you." There was no point in hiding that from him, not after she'd already kissed him.

Kíli's eyes lit up. "So that part wasn't a dream, either? You really do...?"

"Yes," she said, and her heart warmed.

"I love you," he said passionately, grasping her hands and leaning into her. "I've loved you for a year, Tauriel, and this whole time, this false betrothal, has been torture for me. Will we make it not just a story? Will you truly be my beloved?"

Tauriel leaned back, overwhelmed by the force of his love. "I...Kíli..." She was lost for words.

"I would sacrifice myself for you any day, I regret nothing!" Kíli cried. "Will you marry me, Tauriel?"

"I have only fallen in love on this trip," she said shakily. "I'm not so sure about...marriage! This is all so sudden, Kíli."

Kíli paused. "Oh," he said. "I see. Well, in that case..."

"No, no," she said hurriedly. "I do love you, Kíli. And making our relationship—real, it would be politically as well as personally beneficial." She smiled and squeezed his hand. "Perhaps let's take it slow, for a bit. Tell everyone we truly are engaged, but not commit to a date of marriage."

"And you're sure you're okay with being my princess?" he asked. "I know you didn't like that when you were betrothed to Legolas."

"I am my own person," she said slowly. "And though I might not love that, I do love you. And besides..." She leaned down and gave Kíli the kiss they both desired. "...you must admit I'm good at dressing the part."

Kíli nodded emphatically, then pulled her in for another kiss.


End file.
